gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Jiroemon Kimura/Longevity
According to Jiroemon Kimura his Longevity secret is to eat small portions of meal three times a day of red bean cake and rice. On his 114th birthday, he was dined to grilled fish with steamed rice and red beans, a Japanese tradition dish on special occasions. He was the oldest living verifed person in Japan and the world, oldest verified man in history, 3rd-oldest verified oldest Japanese person ever, and the 12th-oldest verified person ever. Kimura is also the first man to reach 116. Longevity Milestones 2007 *16 October 2007, Jiroemon Kimura, aged 110 years, 180 days, was added to the Gerontology Research Group list for Guinness World Records. 2009 *23 February 2009,Kiyoshi Igarashi died. Jiroemon Kimura, aged 111 years, 310 days, became the last surviving man born in 1897. *19 June 2009, Tomoji Tanabe died. Jiroemon Kimura, aged 112 years, 61 days, became the oldest living man in Japan. *18 July 2009, Henry Allingham died. Jiroemon Kimura, aged 112 years, 90days, became the world's second oldest living man behind Walter Breuning, 2011 *19 January 2011, Jiroemon Kimura, aged 113 years, 275 days, surpassed Beatrice Mears and Tomoji Tanabe to get a spot on the 100 oldest verified people ever. *14 April 2011, Walter Breuning died. Jiroemon Kimura, aged 113 years, 360 days, became the oldest living verified man in the world and notably the last verified man to be born in the 1800s *19 April 2011, Jiroemon Kimura reaches 114 and becomes the 6th recorded man to reach it. *11 September 2011, Tanekichi Onishi died. Jiroemon Kimura, aged 114 years, 145 days, became the last validated living Japanese man born in the 19th century. *26 October 2011, Jiroemon Kimura, aged 114 years, 190 days, surpassed Yukichi Chuganji to become the oldest verified Japanese man ever and the 4th oldest man ever and also one of the 10 oldest Japanese people ever. *11 November 2011, Jiroemon Kimura, aged 114 years, 206 days, surpassed Walter Breuning to become the 3rd oldest verified man ever. *2 December 2011, Chiyono Hasegawa died. Jiroemon Kimura, aged 114 years, 227 days, became the verifiably oldest living person in Japan and Asia. 2012 *19 April 2012, Jiroemon Kimura became the 28th verified person in history, the first verified Asian man and the 3rd verified man in history to reach age 115. *2 May 2012, Jiroemon Kimura, aged 115 years, 13 days, surpassed Chiyono Hasegawa to become the oldest Asian person ever to live in three centuries and the second oldest Asian person ever. *12 August 2012, Jiroemon Kimura, aged 115 years, 115 days, surpassed Maria De Jesus to become one of the 20 oldest people ever. *23 September 2012, Jiroemon Kimura, aged 115 years, 157 days, surpassed Emiliano Mercado del Toro to become the oldest verified man ever to live in three centuries and second oldest verified man ever. *17 December 2012, Dina Manfredini died. Jiroemon Kimura, aged 115 years 242 days, became the oldest living person and the first man to hold the title since Emiliano Mercado del Toro died on 24 January 2007. *28 December 2012, Jiroemon Kimura, aged 115 years, 253 days, surpassed Christian Mortensen to become the oldest verified man ever. 2013 *2 January 2013, Jiroemon Kimura, aged 115 years, 258 days, surpassed Dina Manfredini to become one of the ten oldest verified people ever and, in doing so, became the second man ever to enter the top ten list. By surpassing Manfredini, Kimura also became the longest lived person born in 1897. *12 January 2013, Koto Okubo died. Jiroemon Kimura, aged 115 years, 268 days, became the last verified person born in the year,1897. *5 March 2013, Jiroemon Kimura, aged 115 years, 320 days, surpassed Maggie Barnes to become the 9th oldest verified person ever. *14 April 2013,Kimura became the first man after Tomoji Tanabe (in 2009) to hold the oldest man title for 2 years. *19 April 2013, Jiroemon Kimura became the 9th person to reach 116 and first man to do so and the second Japanese person since Tane Ikai to reach 116. *23 May 2013, James Sisnett died ,Jiroemon Kimura becomes the last man born in the 19th century. *12 June 2013,Kimura passes away from natural causes as the last known male from the 19th century.Passing off the titles of the oldest living person to Misao Okawa and oldest living man to Salustiano Sanchez. Category:Japanese supercentenarians Category:Longevity Category:Milestones